


Faking it

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara fakes an accent, Rated T To Be Safe, Some Humor, a lil' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: A fic where Kara fakes her accent and later realizes she’s not the only one who did.





	Faking it

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what happened but this fic wrote itself. All mistakes are mine.

“Alex, faking a British accent will make girls swoon over you!”

Her sister rolled her eyes. “I’d do that if I wanted to get laid, which I don’t. I want to find a girlfriend.”

“And faking an accent will make it happen _faster_. They’ll be so utterly charmed and fall for you right away!”

“Who put this idea in your head? Did you watch too many YouTube videos?”

Kara pouted. “It will work!”

Alex sighed. “I knew something was up when you invited me here. It’s what you want me to do, isn’t it? Go up to a girl and make a fool out of myself with an accent I don’t know how to fake?”

Currently they were in their favourite bar, Cara. When they first came across it Kara dragged Alex in simply because of the name (Kara and Cara, Alex! It’s a sign that we _have_ to go in!). The interior was warm and inviting, despite the minimalistic décor. The staff was polite and the bar had a variety of drinks that Kara never even heard of, but nonetheless tired—and it tasted _amazing_. When Kara found out they had karaoke nights she all but claimed this bar as her favorite in National City. Since then the Danvers sisters would come regularly, once or twice a week, they sometimes brought their friends too.

The blonde grinned. “Don’t worry, _I_ am going to show you how it’s done.”

Alex let out a bewildered laugh. “You? Ha, you’ve never even—” her face then morphed into shock, “oh my god. Please don’t tell me you’ve actually done this before?”

Of course Kara had never done it before, at least not in person. “All you need to do is just sit here and watch,” she mumbled as she surveyed the area from their booth.

The older Danvers studied her sister’s expression briefly before coming to her conclusion. “Alright,” she said with a smirk, “I’ll sit back and enjoy and show. Since you’re so confident, half an hour should be more than enough for you to work your magic.”

Kara whipped her head towards Alex. “Seriously?” she hissed. “Half an hour?”

“Clock’s a ticking,” Alex said in a sing song voice while tapping her watch. “Or you can just admit you don’t know what you’re doing, your choice.”

The blonde glanced towards the bar and set sight upon a raven haired woman who was seated alone. “Just you wait and see,” she threw at Alex before making her way over.

_You got it Danvers, you practice more than enough times and you know you sound good,_ she thought to herself. If anyone accused her of calling up random numbers just to practice she’d tell you it was all a lie. _It’s just a few minutes, you’ll be fine._ Kara almost back pedaled when a brunette joined the woman. She cast a glance over her shoulder and found Alex smirking at her, practically daring her to admit defeat.

Fine, she’d get both of their numbers just to make a point!

_Just say hi, talk a bit and hopefully their reactions are good enough for Alex to believe me! Okay, okay,_ Kara thought as she psyched herself up. Maybe she’d get a drink first. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. She’d walk up to the bar, close enough to the two women so they could hear her accent as she ordered a drink, and hopefully they’d be curious enough to strike up a conversation with her.

Kara stopped to smooth down her dress and slightly adjusted the thin brown belt that ran around her waist as she tried to calm her nerves. Her yellow dress made her stand out amongst the darker colors of the other patrons, which was one of the reasons why she chose it—the bold color would no doubt be a conversation starter, and she also felt that it made her more approachable. Another reason was because it showcased her arms, due to fact that it was sleeveless. As oblivious as people thought her to be, she could tell that her arms attracted the gazes of men and women alike.

She was almost at the bar when the raven haired woman left with her phone in hand, and Kara heard the brunette call out that she’d better be back in five. Kara felt somewhat relieved because one against two was honestly a bit unnerving. She stopped an arm’s reach away from the brunette and began to put her plan in motion.

Kara flagged down the bartender, a man who was presumably new since she never saw him before, and he smiled charmingly at her. “What can I get you?”

“I’d like an Incredible Hulk, please,” she ordered with the British accent she (so painstakingly) perfected. From her peripheral view she saw the brunette look at her. _Yes!_

The bartender flexed his arms and kissed his right bicep. “You got one right here,” he grinned. “The name’s Mike, how do you do? Loving your accent, by the way.”

Kara sputtered, and Mike chuckled before swiftly making her drink. “One Incredible Hulk for the lady,” he said as he placed the green liquid in front of her. He then slipped a piece of paper beside her drink. “Call me if you want to have some fun,” he winked before leaving to attend to the other patrons.

Kara stared at the number. Maybe it’d still count as a win? No, she thought with a sigh as she pocketed the piece of paper into her purse. If she failed then she’d use this to prove that she at least got someone’s attention.

“You’re considering going out with him?”

The blonde turned her head and realized that the brunette was talking to her. “What?” she exclaimed (while using her flawless accent) until she remembered what she had done. “Oh no, I’m not! My sister has been worried about my dating life so I’m going to show her the number to prove that there _is_ a possibility for me to date, I simply don’t want to.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie because Alex _was_ worried about her happiness as much as Kara was worried about hers. Sure she had crushes here and there but she never felt like going into a relationship with anyone. “I just haven’t met the right person yet,” she clarified.

The brunette nodded in understanding. “I’m Sam, by the way,” she introduced as she held out a hand, and Kara shook it.

“I’m Kara, nice to meet—”

The last word died in her throat when she glanced briefly behind Sam and locked eyes with the raven haired woman, who was just coming back from her call. Kara froze upon seeing emerald green eyes gaze back at her while deep red lips curved into a smile. She was wearing a black off the shoulder dress that fit tightly in all the right places while showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Kara was pretty sure her eyes would have been continuously glued there if it weren’t for Sam.

“That’s my friend, Lena,” the brunette said after following her line of sight. “Judging by your reaction I’d assume she’s the right person you’re waiting for?” she asked with a smirk.

Kara could only gape like a fish, even when Lena approached them and reclaimed her seat, left of Sam.

“Lena, this is Kara,” Sam introduced with a laugh. “I’d let you shake her hand but she hasn’t even let go of mine yet.”

The blonde quickly let go as if she was burnt and then thrusted her hand in front of Lena. “Kara—yes, I’m Kara. Sorry! Nice to meet you!”

She prayed to the higher power and hoped that Lena was a sucker for people with British accents. But then it suddenly occurred to Kara that she hadn’t heard Lena speak at all and just assumed she was American. What if she wasn’t? Worse, what if she was from England? She had half the mind to just make a run for it when Lena spoke.

“Hello, Kara,” she greeted as she shook her hand, and Kara could only think of how soft her hands were. “I must say, I wish I could pull off a dress like yours. Not many people look good in yellow.”

Kara was relieved that she sounded just as American as she did. Well, not now, of course. Now she was supposed to be—supposed to be what? A Londoner? She discreetly wiped her clammy palms on her dress, thinking that she really should have thought of a solid back story before attempting to fake the accent in front of real people.

In that same moment, she heard Sam choke on her drink.

“Thanks,” she replied as she eyed Sam with concern before refocusing her gaze on Lena. “I wish I could pull yours off too! Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever tried an off the shoulder dress.”

Sam downed the remaining liquid at hand, grimacing as she slammed the glass down onto the counter. She caught Kara’s concerned gaze and shook her head. “Don’t worry. I just—you’ve got quite the grip, my hand still kinda hurts.”

The blonde couldn’t fathom how her action and her words were irrelevant with each other, but Lena cut in before she could question Sam.

“One can certainly tell,” she commented while looking appreciatively at her exposed arms. “So, are you from London? I’ve always wanted to go there but I’ve never had the chance,” Lena said.

Sam let out a strangled laugh. “Right,” the brunette said, dragging out the word. “We were both born and raised in National City. You know, boring Americans with their equally dull American accents. We’re so American. _Very_ American. We’ve never set foot outside our beloved country. Um, you know what? I need to go back to my home where my two point five kids are, feed the dog and make sure the white picket fences surrounding my property are still…white. Yes. I’m out of here. Nice meeting you, Kara.”

“What was that about?” the blonde questioned with a baffled look as she watched Sam walk away quickly. The way she acted was definitely odd, and she wasn’t even there for long! Plus she hadn’t had the chance to get her number! Now she lost the chance to rub it in Alex’s face.

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” Lena replied with a shrug, though there was a knowing smile on her lips. “Please have a seat,” she said, gesturing towards the stool next to her.

Kara leaned against the counter and pretended to consider the offer as she swept her eyes across the room. She caught the look Alex was giving her and knew that her sister still thought that she’d give up eventually. Turning her gaze back to Lena she grinned.

“I’d love to.”

.

Kara was laughing at one of Lena’s jokes when her phone suddenly went off, a shrill tone filling the space around her as other patrons gave her disapproving looks. The blonde quickly fished through her purse and realized that the timer had been set for twenty five minutes. Alex must have done it when she wasn’t noticing…well at least she gave her a five minute warning. Turning it off she looked towards Alex and glared at her, the latter simply shrugged at her.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked curiously.

Kara sighed and twisted her hands together nervously. Given how well they got along with each other she was certain Lena would give her her number if she asked, but it didn’t feel right without being honest with her. “There’s something I need to tell you…I hope you won’t be mad at me.”

“Let’s hear it,” the raven haired woman said she absentmindedly traced the edge of her glass with her index finger.

“I’m actually American,” Kara confessed as she reverted back to original accent. “I wanted to help my sister find a girlfriend and I told her that faking an accent would be a sure fire way to get her one, and then I overconfidently told her that I’d show her how it’s done,” she explained, wincing at her own words. “She gave me thirty minutes to get a girl’s number and well, time’s almost up. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean you any harm…really! And I had a really good time with you—I still want to spend time with you!”

Kara held her breath as she waited for Lena’s reaction. She ducked her head and felt her cheeks heat up with shame when the other woman just stared at her with in indecipherable look on her face.

And then Lena laughed.

“Sorry, I’m not mad, not even the slightest! I just thought it’d be fun to see your reaction,” she smiled apologetically while Kara pouted. “You could have just walked away but you took the time to explain it to me.” She then reached into her clutch to pull out what Kara presumed to be her business card and kissed it, transferring her lipstick onto the pristine white card before handing it to Kara. “Here, my number.”

Kara made an internal vow that she’d laminate the card as soon as possible. “Wait…” she said with a frown as she looked at the card, “you own this bar?!”

Lena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a sheepish smile on her lips. “Yes? And there’s something else I have to tell you. I _am_ American but…” she paused briefly and when she spoke again, there was an Irish lilt in her voice. “I lived in Ireland for the majority of my adolescence so I picked up a slight accent.”

“I’ll definitely call you just to hear you talk,” Kara blurted out, and Lena laughed. “Why did you use an American accent though? Are…are there people giving you trouble for your accent or something?! I mean, you didn’t have a reason to—” she stopped abruptly when she saw the guilty look on the other woman’s face. “Oh god, did you only change your accent because of _me_?” she asked in bewilderment. “But…why?”

“I knew you weren’t British from the start. I was curious about what you were up to so I hid my accent to avoid throwing you off your game.”

“How did you know I wasn’t British?”

“Well, this _is_ my bar and you’re a regular. Staff talk, I listen,” she replied with a shrug.

“This is so embarrassing,” Kara groaned. “But how come I’ve never seen you before?”

Lena gestured to the second floor with the tilt of her chin. “I’m always up there. Better view of the whole establishment and more privacy.”

“And the reason you’re down here today…because of Sam?”

Lena chuckled. “It was actually Sam’s idea to sit down here today. She was fed up with my useless pining and heart eyes—” she stopped abruptly when she realized what she was saying. “What I meant was, umm…”

Kara felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. “I’m sorry for taking up your time, you were clearly supposed to be talking to your crush and I just—I’ll leave you alone now,” she said hurriedly as she turned to leave.

“Kara, wait!” Lena exclaimed as she reached out a hand and grasped onto her wrist. “I was the one who asked you to sit with me, I was the one who wanted to spend time with you, I—” she paused and swallowed thickly. “You’re the one I’ve been crushing on, even though we haven’t actually met until tonight,” she admitted with a blush.

The blonde couldn’t believe what she had heard. “Wait, what? Me? You like _me_?”

Lena nodded. “One time I heard you sing during karaoke night and I was completely enthralled by your performance, despite it being a rap song, a genre I don’t even like,” she chuckled. “The infectious energy you shared with the crowd, your goofy grin and your exaggerated bow at the end—as odd as it may sound I instantly fell for you. From then on I sought you out each time I was here and then I’d just stare at you because I didn’t have the guts to just talk to you.”

The raven haired woman laughed at herself. “I mean, I could have just brought you a free drink as the owner and ask if everything was to your liking…it could have been _that_ easy yet I chickened at the thought of just being in front of you. Sam was tired of me acting like an idiot so she told me to meet her down at the bar. We were supposed to discuss how to approach you, but then you approached us with your very well practiced British accent and then…the rest is history.”

Kara gave Lena a toothy grin. “I’m glad I came up to you guys, otherwise I never would have gotten to know you. I…I really like you too,” she said shyly. “I’ve never felt this way before.” She then glanced in Alex’s direction. “Would you like to meet Alex? I know she looks intimidating but she’s actually a big softie,” Kara added when she saw the apprehensive look on Lena’s face.

“Okay,” the other woman smiled.

When Alex asked if Lena was her girlfriend, Kara gave her sister a goofy grin while Lena simply ducked her head as she blushed. They weren’t quite there yet, but Kara was certain that the day would come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking online for cocktails because I know literally nothing about them, and then I came across Incredible Hulk. Couldn’t resist adding it in the story! (Along with Mon-El)
> 
> 2.5 kids, a dog, and a house with white picket fence is the American dream! Jokingly…I think.


End file.
